<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was indulgence like chocolate. by otakuashels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902846">It was indulgence like chocolate.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels'>otakuashels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Requited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to be late. But post morning sex Eren was all tired, warm limbs and soft kisses. Levi loved it, hoarded it, protected it. Because it was all his. For his eyes only. It was indulgence like chocolate. It was worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was indulgence like chocolate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am honestly not sure where the line between mature and teen rating is to be completely honest. But better safe than sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flames knawed noisily at the logs in the fireplace behind Erens back. The cold toes pressed curling against his calves weren't the evidence. They were always cold. But the surface chill of the forearms against his chest, the belly against his hips confirmed that the hearth had been stoked. It was either far earlier than average or far colder if Levi had slipped out of the blankets only to retreat inside. Hair brushing the underside of his chin prompted his fingers to search, fingernails scratching their way across the lengthening stubble of an undercut. "I will need to cut this before we head out today."  Erens voice cracking over the first words of the day were returned with a throat deep grunt of assent. </p><p>Eren kneaded circles into the tense muscles of the Captain's nape with long fingers and strong thumbs. A smirk tipped his lips upwards as he felt the indentation of teeth marks that had yet to fade from the smooth expanse of skin. Levi was going to kill him. He was never supposed to leave visible marks. However, the scattering of bruises across the Captain's inner thighs was fair game. Hips twitched as the image of Levis writhing body beneath his ministrations came to light once more. </p><p>"You are going to die for that."</p><p>"Fuck!" Eren swore quietly as nails pinched at the skin of his ribs. " You didn't seem to care last night, Heichou." He flinched at another pinch. The older man certainly hadn't if the sound that escaped him and the bend of his body had anything to say about it. </p><p>"I don't know why you have such an obsession with biting." Levis mutter was annoyed, rumbling across Eren's throat.</p><p>"A shifters trait perhaps." Eren's fingers curling against sharp shoulder blades pulled the man closer, erasing any distance between them. </p><p>"You run too hot."</p><p>"And you remind me of the ice-skating lake, so there."</p><p>"Brat."  </p><p>"How am I still a brat?" Eren protested, pushing his own nose into strands of black hair, inhaling the deep rosemary scent greedily. It was clean, fresh-smelling, and herbal. It was so Levi.  The day he had found out that the Captain made his own soap because the military issued soaps "sudded worth crap and are made from shitty material," Eren had relentlessly teased the man over it. The teasing had stopped immediately after he lounged with the leaner male in his officer issued bathtub. Levi would never let him live that down. Although if the patchouli and lemon soap that had been slipped into Eren's personal bag meant anything, it was fine. And a bar that had found its place next to Levi's in the shower told Eren Levi had forgiven him. Knuckles slid alongside the ridges of Levi's spine, resting on thin hips, feeling the warmth of the fire wash over their bed. A grin crawled up Eren's face.  Last night. </p><p>"I can feel you smiling against my skull. It is creepy."</p><p>"I was just thinking."</p><p>"Miracles do happen."</p><p>"Rude." Eren chuckled, pressing a kiss high on Levi's temple, relishing in the tightening of Levi's fingers on his hips. "I was thinking about last night." When Levi remained silent, Eren continued.  "When we got in for the night, and we began changing...you told me that 'No way in hell were you going to let me, filthy me, get into our bed that way and that I needed to go wash the fuck up.' That was the first time." Eren hummed. </p><p>"I have told you more than once to clean up. You sweat a lot and stink like the rest of the hormonal idiots in your squad." </p><p>"Not that." Eren bit his tongue on the other comment. That wasn't entirely incorrect. He was nineteen years old. Technically still a teenager. He remembered back to his eighteenth birthday. After years of harboring a crush on the older man, he confessed that evening. Levi had looked nauseous and asked if Eren was trying to make him vomit. Hence Operation 'Woo Heihchou.' began. A year of grueling, embarrassing attempts to garner the affections of humanity's strongest. Eren wasn't sure when the scales had tipped. Perhaps the murdering, nearly dying, ticking off another year of his life, beginning the war against another country. Who knew. But one day, it was there. Levi wasn't looking at him like he used it. Like Eren was still that twelve-year-old boy fresh out of training camps. The look had been there, and then Levi had looked terrified. Another three months had passed before anything had changed. Eren grinned again. "Not that. You told me that I had to wash up before I got into OUR bed."  his heart hammered in the ensuing silence. </p><p>It wasn't a word but a sound "Tch." Levi shifted, not away but if somehow even possibly closer. " Shut up, stupid brat." eyes fluttered shut, Eren's dry lips traced his nape—affection tightening his chest. A slow turn of his head, rolling onto his back,  allowed Levi's own mouth to leave touch on broad shoulders. Disgustingly domestic. The brat was fucking ruining him. </p><p>"Mkay." Eren hummed, wrapping his arms tighter. There was no rush in his movements, nor Levis. They had been back in Karanes for two days. They deserved a bit of rest. Even though it was somewhat outside of Levis's rigid nature, Eren could count on one hand how many times he had seen the man truly relax and move slowly. He would relish this—Especially when each occurrence seemed to happen in their privacy of two. </p><p>"We have to get up."</p><p>"Not at this very moment, though?" Erens grip tightened reflexively, Levis tongue clicking in response. Eren grinned quietly, cheek pushing against  Levi's left temple in unsubtle delight. He inhaled greedily. Even after weeks of traveling and a night of overdue sex Levi's personal smell never faded. If he could bottle that....scratch that. He would never be able to focus, and his pants would be ruined. Maybe it was a titan thing, Eren pondered, eyes sliding shut. The scent thing. </p><p>"No, not at this very moment, at this moment, I would like to have a cup of tea in peace before being swarmed by idiots."</p><p>"What are you feeling this morning?" Erens question muffled against Levi's hair, his fingers finding the jutting bones of Levis's hips. With a hum of want and tapping fingertips, Eren coaxed the older male to roll over and face him. Another drone, edging on a whine, got him a kiss. A thumb against the base of Levi's hairline won him another, tongue sliding out to meet his in lazy hello's. </p><p>"Brat." Levis tone warned, feeling the younger male's cock twitch against his stomach.  "I am going to need something caffeinated, as you stole a half night's sleep from me. However, you don't seem to need it at all."</p><p>"Pu'er?"</p><p>"That will do. You obviously don't need anything. I swear you suck the energy from the air and probably from all of those around him. Like some little vampire." </p><p>"What is it Hanji said? Perks to having a Titan lover, I suppose. And I didn't hear you complaining about my caffeine intake last night, Captain." Eren's lips dusted over cheekbones. The bright color red totally worth the knee to the belly. The sheets, no longer crisp beneath the heat of their body, made no noise as he chuckled, curling around the smaller male. Levi would demand that they be put out to air or wash before they climbed back into bed. Eren once again had the fleeting thought, 'How much of the scouts budget went into laundry soap? Although considering that Hanji only seemed to bathe once a week, it probably evened out. </p><p>"You are thinking so loud that steam will probably start coming out of your ears to heal the damage soon," Levi grunted.</p><p>"Maybe it will need a kiss to heal it then?"</p><p>"You are an insufferable brat."</p><p>"But I am your insufferable brat." Eren countered, scooting down the bed until his forehead bumped Levis. Gunmetal grey stared back at him, Erens thumbs coming up to brush along the permanent bags beneath Levi's eyes.  "Kiss?"</p><p>"What makes you think you deserve that? You have been cheeky all morning." Levi grunted. That damned pout. "I don't spoil you. So don't you dare think that." </p><p>"Of course not, Heichou," Eren murmured, eyes fluttering shut as lips pressed against his own. Brief. He chased after the other, fingers slotting back into Levis's hair, coaxing the man.  Humanity's strongest relented, lips parting as Eren rolled atop him. </p><p>"You're going to squash me." Levi's protests mumble weakly against Erens's mouth, the younger grinning as he hooked pale legs over his hips in a familiar manner. Having the man hovering over him was a comfort level that Levi would go to his grave before admitting.</p><p>"That's not what you were saying last night." He yelped at the pinch on his side. </p><p>"Shut it, brat." It ended in a sigh and a kiss edging on impatient. Asking permission. "We don't have time this morning."</p><p>"You could always delay drills."</p><p>"And you could always go for a six-kilometer run this afternoon. I'm sure Sasha broke into the larder again and needs a running partner." </p><p>"That's not really a fair bet since we both know that you are probably right." Erens protest huffed across Levi's throat, lips finding his steady pulse.  He rested on his form arms, long hair falling in disarray over his shoulders. Eyes, bright as spring, stared down at him with an adoration that often scared the shit out of Levi. Eren was like an open book, his emotions easy to read, and he didn't care that the world knew. Levi was the exact opposite, the way that he liked it. And it terrified him that he felt the same way Eren looked at him right now.  With a quickening pulse, he cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"It is fair." Levi corrected, flicking a chunk of hair off of his collarbone. Eren needed a hair cut.  It was against regulations. The need for order and cleanliness in a world of chaos and filth demanded it. The order died on his tongue, mind bringing forth stored images.  Eren in the morning, all limbs and sharp angles curled up in the window with one of Levi's blankets, a steaming cup of tea, hair pulled high in a bun. The sunrise casting a glow on a smile and sex mused hair.  Humanity's hope sprawled against Levis sheets, hair spilling like a clumsy painter's mess over the pillow. A dishevelment only brought forth when the young male lay satiated beneath him after a vigorous fuck.  A curtain of privacy when Eren ignored his orders, demanding small kisses and spit ladened promises in the afternoon, promises nighttime rendevous and amorous words.  Fuck regulations. </p><p>"Not when you know the odds so well." </p><p>"How is that any different from any of my other battle tactics" Levi snorted, no protest escaping him as Eren grasped him under the knee, lifting his legs above titan sharp hips. The younger male may be muscled from years of training, but there was a level of scrawny that Eren could not seem to escape no matter how many meal bars he seemed to choke down. A shifter's metabolism was terrifyingly efficient, near to the point of danger. At this point, every squad member had to carry extra rations just to keep the young man from starving on missions. </p><p>"Are you really going to tell me no, Heichou? We won't even have to loosen you up again. Can I top two days in a row?"</p><p>"Damn Levi, not so hard," Eren swore. The sound and Levi smacking him upside the head was audible. </p><p>"That's not what you screamed last night, brat." His lascivious grin painted red across Eren's cheeks, yet it did nothing to break his stride.</p><p>"Do it again, please." </p><p>"Fucking lewd, you little shit," Levi swore, blunt fingernails scratched over Erens shoulder blades, engaging the brunette in a sloppy kiss. Gross. They were going to be late. But post morning sex Eren was all tired, warm limbs and soft kisses. Levi loved it, hoarded it, protected it because it was all his. For his eyes only. It was indulgence like chocolate. It was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>